Oblivious MAX
by Midnight Shadow Girl
Summary: Monta thinks Sena is oblivious. Just look at the number of guys who has that strange glint in their eyes when they see the small running back.


I actually enjoyed writing this. Though I like almost all the pairings with Sena, my favorites are SenaxKakei, SenaxShin, and SenaxAkaba. Monta is my fourth favorite character from the Devil Bats. I find him hilarious.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

Monta frowned and shook his head as he watched his best friend talk to his rival/friend. The wide receiver of the Deimon Devil Bats couldn't decide whether or not Sena was so dense when it comes to other people's feelings.

The person Sena was currently talking to always appeared with a stoic expression on his face. Monta believed Shin never really expressed any kind of emotion with that face on but as he watched the linebacker having a chat with Sena, he saw a strange glint in Shin's eyes. Monta wasn't stupid, it wasn't the first time he witnessed that glint. Hell, he saw that same glint coming from a few others whenever Sena was talking to them.

Like last week when he and Sena were sent to the sports store by Hiruma to pick up some cleats that he ordered. While waiting for the owner to come back with their cleats, Akaba entered the shop and greeted the two. As they talked, Monta saw the familiar glint in the redhead's eyes when Akaba took off his sunglasses when Sena was asking him how practice was going for Bando.

And that one time when Sena was helping Monta look for his trading card of Honjou Masaru that Taka gave him as a gift. Monta accidentally dropped it somewhere in the park (don't ask why Monta was carrying it) and he was freaking out until Sena found it stuck on a tree branch. Though Monta could've jumped up there and get it himself (with his awesome MAX abilities), the card was rescued by none other than the tall linebacker from Kyoshin. Getting his card back, Monta watched as Sena thanked Kakei and started a small conversation with the tall boy. Then he saw it again, that same glint in the tall linebacker's blue eyes.

Monta mentally made a list of those who possessed that glint and he was surprised at the results. There was Juumonji from his school and Hiruma (this really shocked him), Shin, Akaba, Kakei, Riku from Seibu, Marco from Hakushuu, and Yamato from Teikoku. Oh wait, he forgot Agon from Shinryuuji.

Monta had to warn Sena about this. If this keeps going, those nine people will fight to the death to see who will have Sena. The perfect time came when the two were walking home together and Monta decided to bring it up.

"Hey Sena, remember that talk you had with Shin?"

Sena turned to look at him and nodded. "Yeah. What about it Monta?"

"Sorry if I haven't brought it up earlier, but did you get a good look in his eyes when you were talking to him?"

Sena stopped in his tracks, which made Monta do the same thing. The small running back or otherwise known as Eyeshield 21 stared at his best friend, confused at what he was saying.

"Huh?"

"I don't think you haven't noticed Sena but Shin looked as if he… as if he…" Monta couldn't find the right words for it. Damn.

"As if he wanted to eat me or something?" Sena finished his best friend's sentence.

Monta's eyes lit up. "Y-Yeah! Like that! And Shin wasn't the only one though. There's Juumonji, Hiruma-san, Akaba, Kakei, Marco, Yamato, Agon, and Riku."

Sena was silent for a bit so Monta decided to continue. "I know I should've brought this up earlier so be on the look out from now on."

Monta thought it was the right thing to do. A friend would do this for another friend, right?

"I think you're mistaken, Monta."

Monta looked over at him. "What?"

"They don't see me like that. We're just friends and rivals. Besides, who would like me?" Sena scratched the back of his head as he laughed a little in a shy manner.

Monta, on the other hand, had eyes as wide as dinner plates. Was he that oblivious?!

Sena then looked up to his best friend. "You know, I should be saying the same thing to you."

Now the monkey was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You may not have noticed but I've seen the same glint coming from Ikkyu-san, Tetsuma-san and Taka-san when they look at you. You should be the one who needs to be on the look out."

What the -? Now that was impossible. Ikkyu, Tetsuma and Taka didn't have that glint whenever he had conversations with them… right? If so, Monta would've noticed.

"If that was true, I would've noticed a long time Sena. You're the one who's mistaken now. When I talk to either of those three, I don't see anything in their eyes. Sorry Sena. Wrong MAX!"

Sena just shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Sena was dense, Monta was now sure of it. If what Sena said were true about the three receivers, he would've noticed it… or would he?


End file.
